


Me & You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe needs Patrick.





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> here's a very, very shitty oneshot i wrote and barely edited only because i need to get back to writing. - xo declan

Joe's eyes shot open, he threw himself into a sitting position, gasping desperately for air. It felt like something was sitting on his chest, he was still shaking. It felt so real. "Patrick. Where's Patrick?" His words were sleepy and shakey, but he got Andy's attention, and he turned around in his seat. "Joe? You okay?" Joe swallowed hard and shook his head. "Where's Patrick. I need him."

He'd never sounded so desperate. They all knew Joe had nightmares but it had been getting better. Andy and Pete didn't know why. They didn't know why he always slept pressed against Patrick, and they didn't know why Patrick was the only one that could help him. Well, Joe and Patrick didn't think they knew why, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Especially after Andy saw them making out in the front seat.

"He went with Pete a couple hours ago. They shouldn't be too much longer." Joe was squeezing his eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping, his breathing became even more ragged. "Do you want me to call him?" Andy offered. Joe pushed fingers against his temples, thumbs pressing into his eye sockets. "Please."

Now, to anyone else this might sound like a major overreaction, but Joe had been having very severe nightmares since he was a kid, and being away for weeks at a time wasn't helping. He would wake up from one and not even realize that it wasn't real for awhile. The rest of the band had no idea what to do when he'd have a panic attack or start sobbing or start clawing at his face and arms.

As Patrick and Joe got closer, they had a system. When Joe would have a nightmare, Patrick would pull his head into his chest and rub his back and remind him it wasn't real. Patrick would play with Joe's hair and whisper him corny jokes and tell him about embarrassing things that happened in highschool until Joe would smile. Patrick would just be right there next to him and Joe would hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with every gentle breath. Joe could smell the cologne that his mom bought him, and feel the soft cotton against his cheek. Patrick made Joe feel like he could get through just about anything.

This nightmare was the worst he'd had since as far as he could recall. He had Patrick, he felt okay, and now his subconscious was trying to rob him of that. Everytime he'd close his eyes, he'd see it, he'd feel it. When Patrick's breathing stopped, and Joe couldn't shake him awake and suddenly he was isolated and alone. And to make things worse, Patrick wasn't there when he woke up. For a minute, Joe questioned if it was really just a dream.

Andy popped his head in the door of the van. "They're hurrying back. Should be about ten minutes." Joe nodded and tried to think about the gentle rise and fall of Patrick's chest. He found one of Patrick's shirts stuffed under the edge of his suitcase and held it to his chest and thought of the story Patrick told him about when he went to a middle school dance and got punch all over the most popular eighth grade girl and her white dress. "It was okay though, she was a bitch." He thought of Patrick's giggle after he said that. 

He heard the back doors open and the floor of the van shook. "Joe? Joe look at me." He wrapped his arms around Joe's shaking torso and whispered into his ear. "Joe, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here now, it's all okay, I got you." He gently rocked them back and forth and Joe's breathing became steady again. Before, Patrick and Joe might be worried that Andy and Pete might find out about them. At this point, neither of them cared. Not even a little bit.

Joe looked up at Patrick and locked eyes with him. Andy and Pete watched, only because it was hard not to. "Patrick." He pressed his face into Patrick's neck. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick." He pulled away and looked into Patrick's eyes again. "I love you." Patrick's mouth fell open just a little. "Joe, I-" He chuckled as he pulled Joe's head back into his chest. "I love you so fucking much, holy shit." Joe smiled for the first time that night.

Patrick pulled Joe's head to rest on his stomach, playing with his hair and telling him about some crazy old woman they had just seen at Wal-Mart. Joe was able to laugh and he was nearly completely back to normal. Patrick was cautious, but knew asking always helped. He rubbed circles into Joe's hand and squeezed it even tighter. "Joe?" Patrick whispered. "Hmm?" was all he got in response. "Can you tell me your dream now?" Joe's breath hitched for just a minute, before remembering that Patrick was right there with him, and with Patrick by his side he could do anything.

"We were in the desert, I think Nevada. It was just us in the van and we were laying here, sorta like we are right now. But then you started choking, or something. I really wasn't sure what was going on. Then there was blood and I didn't know where it was coming from. And then you weren't breathing and no one else was here. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I didn't know what to do." Patrick sighed and pressed his face into Joe's hair. "I'm here now, though. I'm not going anywhere." Joe smiled and pressed himself even closer to his boyfriend. "I love you, Patrick." Joe felt a kiss pressed to his forehead. "I love you too, Joe."


End file.
